


request

by Thejackofallltrades



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thejackofallltrades/pseuds/Thejackofallltrades
Summary: so i just finished gonta’s free time events.W O W





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so i just finished gonta’s free time events.
> 
> W O W

When the situation they’re in gets to be too much, being around people is the only thing that makes Shuichi feel better. However, his first instinct is to isolate himself as much as possible, to just lay in bed and watch time pass. But when he gives into that urge, he has so much space to think, to remember. And then he’s so messed up it takes ages to feel well enough to even leave his bed. So the second he feels that pain swelling in his head, he goes with the first person he sees and spends the rest of the day with them. 

As it happens, that means his time is generally well spread around. He knows everyone here well, and he does his best not to think about what that could mean for him later, does his best not to think about her.

Today, it’s in the garden that the feeling grips him. It’s been about a week since the last trial, which means anyday they could be given another motive. He feels it start to bubble up, the panic, the doubt. What’s the next motive going to be, when will one of his friends die?

Suddenly though, hands are pulling him up, and when had he sunk to the ground again? 

He looks up to see Gonta’s worried face. He hasn’t spent enough time with Gonta, Shuichi mostly spends his time indoors, which means their paths rarely cross. Shuichi likes him so much though, how honest and kind he is, if a bit naive. 

“Gonta saw Shuichi fall! Is Shuichi okay?” He says this all rather fast, worry still plain on his face. 

As Shuichi gets his footing he notices how sturdy the hold Gonta had him in really was, ’How much does this guy work out anyway?’

“Ah, I’m fine Gonta, I just got kind of dizzy.” He turns to see Gonta looking less than convinced.

“Gonta still worried though, does Shuichi need escort back to dorm room?” He says hopefully.

Shuichi feels much more stable now, but he doesn’t really want to be alone again. So he says, “Actually yeah, I’m still a little light-headed.”

Gonta’s face lights up, clearly pleased to be of use.

Gonta puts his arm under one of Shuichi’s but, as it turns out, he’s so much taller than Shuichi that there’s no way they can make the trip back like this. Then suddenly Gonta’s other arm is under his legs, and he’s actually being princess carried down the path like it happens everyday. 

“G-Gonta! You don’t have to carry me! I can walk I just-“ Gonta cuts him off quickly with, “I don’t mind Shuichi! It’d be bad if you fell again and anyway, you’re so light!” He laughs then, loud and broad. 

Especially for Shuichi, it’s a little to much to handle without developing a vibrant blush. He hides it in Gonta’s shoulder and hopes no one sees this, Kokichi would never let either of them live it down. 

It’s sunset, the sky a watercolor palate of purple, pink and red. He suddenly, really doesn’t want to go back to his dorm room, quiet and alone. He knows too, that if he asked Gonta would absolutely stay with him. All night even, if thats what Shuichi wanted. Because he knows that, he doesn’t want to ask Gonta to stay with him. He doesn’t want to be another person taking advantage of Gonta’s kindness.

So with that, they reach Shuichi’s room, and after thanking Gonta, they part. Shuichi climbs into bed, and what occupies his mind that night isn’t what the next motive might be, but what it might take for Gonta to actually ask something of someone else. To ask something of Shuichi, 

 

The next morning, Shuichi feels like his head is full of cotton. And as soon as he sits up, Shuichi notices how runny his nose is, and how his throat feels like sandpaper. He doesn’t know why, but it never even occurred to him they could get sick here. He really should get to the dining hall but, it’s not like he promised to go right? An d his bed is so soft he could just sleep a few more minutes.

The next thing he knows, there’s an insanely loud banging on his door. Groggy, he pulls himself out of bed and opens the door, expertly to see a pissed Kaito, or even Kokichi. Instead his eyes travel up, up to Gonta’s intense eyes. This is the face most call scary, but it only worries Shuichi. 

“Shuichi wasn’t at breakfast.” He states.

“Ah yeah, I woke up with a bit of a cold, and just fell right back to sleep! I didn’t mean to make you guys wait.” He shrugs, and starts to move out his door when Gonta’s hands on his shoulders stop him. His face is more calm now, but definitely still stern.

“Gonta wasn’t mad about waiting. We all thought Shuichi might be-“. He stops there, seemingly choked up.

“Shuichi can’t go to dining hall now anyway.” He says unwavering.

“W-What? Is everyone mad or something?” Crap, Kaito’s probably gonna kick his ass later.

“When you’re sick, you have to stay in bed. Let people bring you stuff!” Gonta smiles. “And also! Shuichi is still in his pajamas!”

Shuichi looks down then, at his striped sleep pants and faded T-shirt, and realizes he totally would have walked to the dining hall without noticing. 

“Ah- I see! I’ll change and then we can go.” He turns back into his room, but Gonta follows.

“No Shuichi! You have to stay in bed and let us take care of you!” He says guiding Shuichi to his bed.

As soon as he’s horizontal again, Shuichi knows he’s not going to have the strength to get back up. Even so, “Gonta, I’ll be fine. I couldn’t ask any of you guys to bring me stay anyway, that’d be way too weird!”

“Shuichi doesn’t have to ask! Gonta will bring you breakfast all by himself!” He says it so determined, but Shuichi really doesn’t need to be babied, even if that means skipping a meal or two. 

“Gonta, honestly all I want to do is sleep, I’ll probably be better tomorrow anyway. So don’t worry about it okay?” He turns over in the bed then, expecting Gonta to leave. Instead he feels hands grab his own, forcing Shuichi to look at him. 

“Sleep is very important part of getting better! But so is food, water and medicine! Shuichi needs help, and Gonta is gonna help no matter what, okay? So you have to tell Gonta what you want!” This time, there absolutely no room for argument, and frankly all those things sound amazing. So Shuichi just nods.

“Okay Gonta. I want something to eat, and some water.” He already feels himself nodding off. 

“Of course! Whatever you want!” He stands up excitedly. 

As he hears Gonta open the door, Shuichi whispers one more request.

“And stay with me, please.”


	2. only you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so I’m weak for gonta, which means he get whatever he wants no questions asked

The day is a mix of sleep, groggy half-awake conversations with Gonta and other people checking on him (or in Kokichi’s case, making fun of him for actually catching a cold). Besides the being sick part, it’s a nice day. Gonta is attentive and soft-spoken, always keeping the water glass beside Shuichi’s bed full, and the cold medicine within reach. He’s always there, sitting at Shuichi’s desk. Shuichi wants to tell him how much him being there helps, but overtime he tries, there’s a coughing fit, another person enters his room, or he just loses his nerve.

It shouldn’t be so hard right? To tell someone you care about them? Even in this situation, he already cares about Gonta so much, it wouldn’t really change much if… Something happened to either of them. He’d still be devastated, and his feeling would still be there. He’s sure Gonta likes him, even if it’s just as much as everyone else. He’d let him down easy, and then maybe Shuichi wouldn’t be so greedy, and he’d start fully appreciating the relationship they already have. 

Even so, it’s hard not to hope. When Gonta. thinking Shuichi is still sleeping, tucks the blankets tighter around his feet. When Shuichi wakes up once again, to see a small cup of wild flowers on his table, and know exactly who placed them there. It’s hard not to mistake Gonta’s kindness as, something more.

As night time arrives, he notices that Gonta isn’t packing up his things. He’d brought a large stack of bug books, to, ‘fill Shuichi with fight! so he can fight off all the germs!’. It was sweet, but surely he’d want them back in his room. 

“Gonta?” Shuichi says as his head, just barely peeks out of the covers. 

“Yes Shuichi! What can I get you?” He’d been laying belly-down on the floor, flipping through one of the bug books in question. Now, he’s sat up, criss-crossing his legs like he’s half his age. 

“Oh, nothing I just thought, it’s almost night time you know? You should probably get ready for bed.” He doesn’t really want Gonta to leave. He doesn’t even want his books to leave, they smell like his research lab, and in turn, they smell like Gonta.

“Of course! Gonta will be right back!” Before Shuichi even understands what he means, Gonta is at his door, without his books, or his suit jacket, still draped politely over a chair. What could he need before he leaves? Gonta is so strange sometimes, he thinks with a decidedly dopey smile. 

“Sorry! Gonta forgot toothbrush!” He sweeps into the room, indeed holding a tiny toothbrush and tube of toothpaste. 

“Wait, what? Why are you brushing your teeth here?” Shuichi tries to sit up, but the pounding in his head forces him to lay right back down. Gonta sets his new items on Shuichi’s desk and starts tucking him back into a cocoon. 

“Because Gonta is staying here tonight of course! Shuichi is too sick to be alone!” He finishes tucking Shuichi in, and turns to use Shuichi’s bathroom. 

Shuichi has enjoyed this day a lot, so much that he didn’t really question Gonta being there. But honestly. It’s just a cold, a bad one, but a cold none the less. He’s not going to let Gonta spend a night quietly staring into space because Shuichi might cough a few times in his sleep.

When he steps out of the bathroom though Shuichi has to immediately look away because what? What the hell?!

Gonta is humming softly digging around his books, as is he’s not only wearing a towel. One of Shuichis towels, which were made for Shuichi. A much smaller person. 

“Gonta! Put some clothes on please!” His voice sounds weird even to himself, but god. Shuichi knew he was ripped, but GOD. 

“Sorry Shuichi! Gonta forgot people usually sleep with clothes! Gonta will be right back!” What. What does Gonta usually sleep in then??

Gonta leaves, still wearing only the towel. Shuichi just lays there, trying his best to commit it all to memory, while also wanting to immediately forget it. Gonta is his friend, damn it. Shuichi shouldn’t need a drool bucket every time one of Gonta’s buttons comes undone.

“Gonta is back! Now we can go to sleep!” He says, now in modest blue striped sleep pants. But, just the sleep pants. 

But right! Back to plan, get Gonta back in his room so Shuichi doesn’t stare at him all night. 

“Gonta, really, I’ll be fine. You can come back tomorrow, but you really need to sleep in a bed tonight. What if something happens tomorrow, and we need you?” He feels awful. acting like the only reason Gonta should have a good sleep is because they may need him later, but Shuichi doesn’t know a better way to convince him.

“Gonta will sleep in bed! Be ready for anything tomorrow!” He’s stacking a sorting his books again, probably for taking them back to his room.

“That’s good Gonta! I’ll see you to-“ Gonta is going to sleep in a bed tonight, just not his own, apparently. He’s already coiled up around Shuichi’s cocoon, with a blanket much bigger than anything Shuichi has in his room, when did Gonta even bring that?

Shuichi’s face must be bright red. He’s so embarrassed he can’t even say anything, and the longer he waits, the less likely he will, anyway. 

He glances at Gonta, finally, and his glasses are off. Shuichi is only one man, he can only take so much. He stares at Gonta’s peaceful face. He can’t seem to stop actually. Theres only his bedsides lamp on in the room, and it makes everything so much worse and better, Shuichi could die.

Gonta's eyes pop open then, and a soft smile blooms on his face. “Is Shuichi not able to sleep?” Yes. Because you’re just too handsome Gonta.

“I-I just, I must’ve slept too much today y’know?” He tries to make sure his cheeks are hidden by his cocoon, even if it muffles his words.

“Oh. Sorry Shuichi, Gonta should’ve woken Shuichi up more.” His face is full of regret.

“Gonta it’s fine! It was nice to get to sleep so much. I felt like a prince!” God, what a cringey line, Gonta should just throw him off the bed.

Instead, he grins sweetly, “Gonta is glad then.” He snuggles closer then, and Shuichi is weak. So weak.

“Does Shuichi want to play a game? To help him sleep?” Shuichi would jump of a cliff if Gonta asked him like that.

“Sure Gonta, whatever game you want.” He truly is weak, as with that, one of Shuichi’s arms pops out of the cocoon to lay around Gonta’s waist. 

“Okay then! There is game Gonta has always wanted to play! Truth or dare!” He is enthusiastic, but still so soft spoken. Careful not to wake their neighbors. 

“Okay Gonta, Truth or Dare?” He’s given up at this point, why on earth would he deny Gonta anything in the first place?

“Truth!” 

“Who do you like?” He doesn’t know why he said it honestly. Probably a mixture of habit, cough syrup and Gonta’s hand on his waist. 

Gonta’s face looks like Shuichi’s feels, white hot.

“S-sorry, you don’t have to answer of course! It’s just a game!” His voice cracks.

“No. That breaks rules, no gentleman breaks rules.” He says it firmly, but his face is still pink. Shuichi, really doesn’t want to know what he’s going to say. 

“Gon-Gonta likes-!” His words are cut off by Shuichi’s mouth. One more thing, for Shuichi to have no idea how it happened.

But, Gonta kisses him back. Softly, carefully. Purposefully. Gonta is kissing him. 

Shuichi is so confused, he pulls back, feels tears prick his eyes. 

“I like you Gonta. I’m sorry I just, I didn’t mean to-“ He’s pulled into a fierce hug. 

“Gonta was going to say, the one he likes is Shuichi. I like you too!” He’s giggling into Shuichi’s shoulder.

Shuichi starts to laugh too, full of joy he didn’t know possible. He likes me. Me. 

He kisses Gonta again, but they’re both smiling too much to properly do it. 

“I like you so much, Gonta, it’s only you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took a bit, and is being posted unedited. ill check it later, but rn i just wanna put it out. let me know if there are any huge mistakes
> 
> and thank u for reading

**Author's Note:**

> funny how when things are soft in the game, i write something like this
> 
> anyway i want more fluff so there may be a part two to this


End file.
